Choose
by writelikeademon
Summary: For vanquishing the Source, the Elders allow Prue to return. Which sister will Piper and Phoebe choose, Prue or Paige? **COMPLETE**
1. Vanquish

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Lena, Laura and Grace," cried the Halliwell witches. "Halliwell Witches Stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space." The Source's body is set on fire. The girls look on in horror and a sick excitement as his body explodes in a brilliant spray of color.  
  
Four men and four women, dressed in plain white robes, surveyed this scene from the clouds. A woman with blonde curls smiles. " I don't believe it. They vanquished the Source."  
  
" Come now, Divina," scoffs another Elder, Engel. " They are the Charmed Ones."  
  
" Still," another seraph, Bozidar, began, " they should be rewarded."  
  
" But with what?" wondered Ouraina. " A new power?"  
  
" Paige has not yet fully controlled hers, that would be foolish," replied Caelestis.  
  
" Then what?" asked Celio.  
  
The most thoughtful Elder, Chiela, spoke up. " A visit from their sister, perhaps." The Five turned to her. " They have proven themselves worthy, and have dealt with her death bravely."  
  
" Good idea," Leilani agreed. Divina nodded. Engel frowned. " For how long? On what terms?"  
  
" To live as a human for seven days," Ouraina suggested. The others agreed.  
  
" With her magic?" Engel enjoyed being disagreeable.  
  
" With demons attacking constantly, it will be a necessity."  
  
" She's already dead!"  
  
Caelestis glared at Ouraina and Engel. " Silence, both of you. The terms have been decided. Call for Prudence."  
  
***********************  
  
" Did you see that, Andy?" Prue asked.  
  
" Whoa," he said, his eyes wide. " They beat the Source."  
  
Prue grinned harder than she ever has before. Her sisters! They defeated the Source! She'd never been prouder, especially for Paige. Being the new sister must have been difficult.  
  
A familiar chime of bells rang. Prue's smile faded a bit. What could the Elders want with her?  
  
" Go," he told her, patting her shoulder. " I'll wait for you." He smiled. " I did it for two years."  
  
She kissed him and concentrated, becoming a ball of white energy. Through the clouds she floated to the Elders' Chamber. Prue took angel form again.  
  
" You called upon me, Great Ones?" She hoped they didn't notice the nervousness in her voice.  
  
" Yes, Prudence." The Elders sat in their crescent moon-shaped table, each face emotionless as they bore holes with their eyes into Prue (or that was how she felt). Ouraina looked down at Prue. " You have seen your sisters' victory?"  
  
" I have, Divine Ones."  
  
" To reward them, we wish to send you to Earth to live as a mortal for seven days, with your powers restored," Caelestis declared.  
  
Prue wanted to scream. It's like I've died and gone to…never mind. " What about Paige?"  
  
"She will retain her powers," Engel told her, the corner of his mouth twisting. "In two days of human time you shall return to them."  
  
" Thank you, Revered Ones." Prue became white light again and hurried back to Andy. " You'll never believe what's happened!" 


	2. Return

Let's pretend this takes place, like, two weeks before "Three Faces of Phoebe."  
  
  
  
Piper pulled a tray of croissants out of the oven and slid them into a woven basket. She walked into the dining room and set the basket on the table. Leo stared hungrily at the food. Piper frowned. " Where is everyone?"  
  
" I don't know," Leo said without paying attention. " Pass the croissants?" Piper, annoyed, pushed the basket towards him. Without warning Paige orbed in, knocking Piper to the ground. Piper moaned angrily.  
  
"Ouch - Paige!" Piper got up and stared at her. "Wait, Paige…? You just orbed in - from another room?"  
  
" Yep," Paige said happily. " I've been, you know, practicing. I didn't want to do it until it was perfect. Wow, I'm starving." She sat down at the table and dug in. Leo was already on his second helping of French toast.  
  
"That orbing burns a lot of calories. Why do you think I married a chef?" Leo grinned at his wife.  
  
" I can't believe your powers are advancing so rapidly. Hey, slow down or you'll choke!" Paige and Leo inhaled their food. " Can't you wait for Phoebe and Cole?"  
  
Paige shook her head. " I gotta go." She grabbed a blueberry muffin, pecked her sister on the cheek and headed out through the kitchen.  
  
The Whitelighter chimes rang and Leo looked up. " It's the Elders. They probably want to congratulate us on defeating the Source."  
  
" Us?" Piper asked. " Please, Leo, it was Phoebe, Paige and me." He shrugged and orbed away while chewing on a croissant.  
  
He took on his regular form when he reached the Elder's Chamber. Leo smiled. "You rang?"  
  
" Leo," Engel boomed (he had no sense of humor), " tell the Charmed Ones we greatly appreciate all they have done."  
  
" Defeating the Source is an honor," Divina said quietly.  
  
" We wish to reward them," Celio explained.  
  
" With what?"  
  
" A visit from their sister." White energy formed, becoming human- shaped. It became Prue. She smiled.  
  
" Hello Leo," she said sweetly.  
  
Leo walked over to embrace her. " Hey Prue."  
  
" For seven days she will live as a mortal with her sisters, her powers restored." Ouraina smiled down upon them. " Go. Take her to her sisters."  
  
He grabbed Prue's hand and orbed her to the manor. " Piper! Phoebe!" The two women stood up from the dining room table.  
  
" What is it, Leo? Demon?" Piper walked into the living room. Her eyes got very bright.  
  
" Prue?" Suddenly Piper felt four years old. It was like the time when Prue went to camp all summer and Piper thought she'd never see her again.  
  
" Is it really you?" Phoebe tried not to cry. Prue…her big, annoying, control freak sister was back.  
  
" It's me." Both Piper and Phoebe ran to her and wept happily. " I'm back." 


	3. Meet

Paige orbed into the living room. " Hello? Anybody home?" She heard excited chatter from the kitchen. " Piper? Phoebe?" She hurried to the kitchen. Her sisters sat there, plus Cole and Leo, and a sort of familiar dark-haired woman.  
  
" Paige!" cried Phoebe, leaping up. She grabbed her sister and led her over to the dark-haired woman. The stranger stood. The woman had ebony hair, icy blue eyes, and a friendly smile.  
  
" Have we met before?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
" Paige," Piper whispered into her ear. " This is Prue. Your big sister."  
  
The youngest of the family gasped. This was Prue. Piper and Phoebe had talked Paige's ears off about her. She was the Power of One, the strongest Charmed One. Prue was the one who raised Piper and Phoebe when their mother died. She was the protector, the strong one. Piper had accused Paige of trying to take her place. Paige swallowed. Like she would ever be able to do that.  
  
" What're you doing here?" suddenly popped from Paige's mouth. Quickly she slapped a hand to her lips. Stupid Paige! she thought. God, that was nice of you! Prue probably thinks you're the most awful person ever.  
  
Besides the barely noticeable raising of her eyebrow, Prue didn't seem too upset. "Hello, Paige," Prue greeted her baby sister gently. " For defeating the Source, the Elders have let me come to visit you."  
  
" Oh," Paige said, tapping her foot nervously. She'd felt this awkward around Piper and Phoebe in the beginning, but not like this.  
  
" Want a sandwich, Paige?" Piper asked. Paige gave her a distant nod. While Piper spread mayonnaise on the bread, she realized something. Without realizing it, she had slipped back into the role of middle sister, diffusing the tension. Piper glanced up at Phoebe. No, Phoebe was the second middle sister. Things wouldn't change for her.  
  
" Here you are, Paige," Piper said, handing Paige her sandwich. She sat down at the table. Prue sat next to her. She twiddled her thumbs. Prue had been watching Paige for years it felt like, yet she could not make conversation. She knew so much about Paige there was nothing to talk about.  
  
Leo glanced up at Piper, who shrugged and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe cleared her throat and looked at Prue. Prue took the hint and turned to Paige. " So you learned to orb in five months? That's pretty impressive."  
  
" Thanks," Paige replied, her cheeks getting rosy. " You could astral project, I heard."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What's that like?"  
  
Soon enough, the oldest and youngest were deep in conversation. Piper smiled and poked Phoebe's shoulder. " I told you," Piper told her sister. " They're getting along great."  
  
***********************  
  
" Look," Caelestis said, pointing to the Halliwell manor. " The sisters."  
  
Divina sighed gleefully. " They are so happy."  
  
" They are indeed," Bozidar agreed. He turned to Engel. " See? This was not such a bad idea."  
  
" I do not know," the seraph said, biting his lip. " I foresee pain for the Halliwell Four." 


	4. Demon

I apologize in advance for my sucky spell writing.  
  
  
  
Paige checked her watch. " Shoot! I have to go back to work." She stood up.  
  
" Can't you take the day off?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Please," Paige laughed. " I'm always taking sick days. I'm out so often fighting demons, they're starting to think I'm freaking dying. 'Bye guys. 'Bye Prue," Paige said a little shyly as she orbed out.  
  
" So, do you like her?" Piper asked. She crossed her fingers under the table.  
  
Prue nodded. " I like her. She's cool. She reminds me of you, Phoebe."  
  
" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" wondered Phoebe. Prue gave her a shy smile.  
  
There was a crash in the living room. " Jesus Christ…" muttered Piper as the three sisters and Leo ran to the living room. Cole tried to go, but Phoebe forced him into his chair and gave him a Look.  
  
A lizard-like demon stood in the living room, whipping around his long tail. He stuck out his long snake-tongue. " Charmed Ones," he said in a whispery voice.  
  
" Hi, just vanquished the Source!" Phoebe cried out. " Can we at least get a coffee break?"  
  
The demon answered her by thrashing his tongue across Phoebe's face, leaving a blue mark. She screamed as the poison soaked into her skin. Leo bent down to heal her.  
  
Prue hurled out her arm, banging the lizard against the wall. Before he hit the wall, he shimmered beside her, wrapping her around with his tail. Prue screamed as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
" Freeze him!" Prue shouted. Piper froze the demon. Leo, finished healing Phoebe, helped Prue out of the demon's grasp. No one noticed Prue was crying. " We, uh," Prue swallowed, " we need the book."  
  
The sisters hurried upstairs. Phoebe flipped the pages until they found the demon they were fighting. " His name is Akakios. Here's the spell…" There was a loud growl. "Here he comes."  
  
Akakios burst into the attic. " Oh, good, we're ready," Piper commented. The sisters began to read: " ' Creature long of tongue and tail, the Charmed Ones set to flame your scales.'"  
  
The demon began to wail when his body began to smolder, then burn. His form became flames and then there was nothing left but ash.  
  
Prue sniffed and nodded. " Well, this was one thing I don't miss."  
  
*************************  
  
" I have forgotten how good they are," Engel remarked.  
  
" They are the Charmed Ones," Leilani reminded the Elders.  
  
" Yes," Celio answered. " They are excellent." His odd tone made all the seraphs turn to him. " So good perhaps Prue-"  
  
" We have discussed this, Celio!" boomed Caelestis. " We cannot return Prudence to Earth."  
  
" That was because we thought she could not handle it," Divina told him. " She has proved her worth."  
  
" What about Paige?" Chiela said quietly. " What shall we do with her?"  
  
" Strip her powers, wipe her memory," Engel stated.  
  
" Oh, Engel," Bozidar scoffed. " You have always disliked her, just because she is half-Whitelighter!"  
  
" She should have not been born!" Engel roared. A bolt of lightening shot from his hand, and thunder crashed.  
  
" Calm yourself," Caelestis ordered. " It seems some enjoy the idea and others oppose. Let us vote." Paper and quills appeared, and the Elders wrote if they wished Prue to return or not. They handed the votes to Bozidar and he shuffled them.  
  
He began to read. " In favor. Oppose. In favor. In favor. Oppose. Oppose. Oppose. In favor. " Bozidar looked up. " We are split." There was an eerie silence. Usually the Elders were fast and efficient.  
  
" So how shall we decide?" spoke up Leilani.  
  
Engel lifted his head. " Let Piper and Phoebe decide. They are the sisters." The others agreed.  
  
" Yes," Caelestis decreed. " Summon Leo." 


	5. Elders' Decision

As Piper watched dishes, Leo looked out the window in the kitchen and frowned. " What's the matter?" Piper asked.  
  
" The storm," he said, still watching the gathering clouds and listening to the thunder. " The Elders must be upset."  
  
" The Elders?"  
  
" When they're upset there's a storm." A huge bolt of lightening crashed, and was followed by a burst of deafening thunder.  
  
" I guess they're pissed tonight," Piper joked. Leo still looked worried. Piper kissed his cheek and headed to the living room where Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Cole were sitting.  
  
" Anybody want dessert? I made double fudge brownies." Prue smiled, knowing Piper made them because they were her favorite.  
  
" No thanks," Prue replied. She stood carefully, as if she was afraid she would fall. " I'm really tired."  
  
" It's eight-thirty," Paige told her.  
  
" I know…I forgot how tiring, you know, living is." Prue yawned.  
  
" You can sleep in my bed, Prue," offered Paige. " I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Prue beamed at her baby sister. " That's so sweet. Thanks, Paige." Prue trudged up the stairs to Paige's room and got into bed. She ached all over. The demon today had only given her bruises and cuts, but she felt like each cut was a broken bone.  
  
The oldest sister groaned. She had forgotten about pain. A year ago, she'd still be up. Now she was crying over a few ouches. Prue turned onto her side gently and shivered. The world was much different than she remembered…dark…cold. The warmth of the world didn't compare to the warmth of heaven. Slowly she fell asleep.  
  
Piper peered out the window at the pouring rain. "I guess they're still fighting," she said to Leo.  
  
" What're you talking about?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
" The Elders have a habit of creating vicious rainstorms when they're angry," explained Leo. The chimes of the Elders rang. Piper looked at her husband.  
  
" So the Elders are pissed, and they suddenly need to see you? Paige, what have you done?" wondered Phoebe.  
  
" Hey-" Paige began to argue until she saw Phoebe was teasing her. Leo kissed his wife and orbed into the Elders' Chamber. They were talking quietly to each other.  
  
Leo cleared his throat. " Ahem?" They didn't hear him. " Excuse me?" he asked. Finally they looked up.  
  
" You called for me?" Leo asked nervously.  
  
" Yes, Leo," Caelestis boomed. Leo shifted his weight from foot to foot as they spoke.  
  
Ouraina began. " Today during battle, Prudence has proved herself efficiently." Engel nodded.  
  
" We have asked ourselves if she should be returned to earth, with her sisters."  
  
No, Leo thought. Please say you've made a decision…  
  
" Piper and Phoebe must decide who shall be the third sister, Prudence or Paige." Leo winced.  
  
" You can't do this!" he shouted. " You already ask so much of them!"  
  
" Leo." Bozidar peered down at Leo. " This is not up to you."  
  
" But-" Leo stopped, knowing this was useless. " Fine," he snapped. " I'll tell them." He orbed out.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were cleaning up the living room. Leo painfully looked at the sisters. " Uh, Piper? Phoebe? Can I, uh, ask you something?"  
  
" Sure, honey," Piper answered, surprised. She knows this isn't good, Leo saw in her face. This is bad.  
  
The two sisters followed Leo into the kitchen. " What is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Leo looked at the floor. " The Elders, they, uh, they saw how, uh, you guys were in battle today- you know, with Prue."  
  
" Uh huh," Piper said warily.  
  
" Well, they, uh, thought that maybe, uh-"  
  
" Spit it out, Leo," Phoebe ordered.  
  
" They basically want you to decide who you love more, Paige or Prue." Leo lifted his head.  
  
Piper and Phoebe gazed at him. " They-what? How?"  
  
" I'm sorry," Leo replied. " I'm so sorry."  
  
The girls said nothing. Piper looked at Phoebe. " What the hell are we going to do?" 


	6. Prue or Paige?

Prue walked into the kitchen slowly. She stopped when she was the faces of the incredibly stressed Phoebe and Piper. " What's going on?" she inquired. " Demon?"  
  
Piper smiled. " No. Right about now a demon would be heavenly." Paige walked in to the kitchen and stepped back. " Whoa, who died?" Paige wondered. She turned to Prue. " No offense."  
  
" Oh, none taken," Prue said. She turned back to Phoebe and Piper. " So what's with you guys?"  
  
Phoebe looked up. " Well, the Elders saw us battle that demon yesterday and thought we did really well. So they think Prue should come back."  
  
" But," Piper added, " that means Paige can't be a Charmed One either."  
  
The idea slowly sunk in. Everyone was quiet. Paige cleared her throat. " I, uh, I should get going," she said. Piper looked like was about to say something but Paige orbed before she could. She reformed in an empty office at work. Her heart sank. She was screwed. When she first met Piper and Phoebe, they were always talking about Prue, about how strong and intelligent she was. The endless Prue-a-thons had stopped, but Paige knew they still wished that Prue were here instead of her. Now that they had her back, there was no way her sisters would let her go.  
  
Paige leaned against the wall. How could she go back? How could they ask her to not be a witch any longer? Even worse, how could she not be a sister anymore? For so long she'd had no family, after her foster parents died. They would wipe her memory, but it wouldn't be the same. There'd still be something missing inside her.  
  
***********************  
  
Prue grabbed a bagel and picked it apart, then popped a nugget of it in her mouth. Stupid Elders, she thought. Why can't they make their own decisions? Why put my sisters through pain? And me too…  
  
The oldest sister felt screwed, no matter what happened. Her sisters could choose Paige, which made sense. She had telekinesis, plus orbing, and soon she'd be able to heal. Her powers would advance soon, too. No one would want lowly Prue.  
  
But what if they did? Prue chewed on the rock-hard bagel. Everything was so different from a few months ago. Death had changed her. Could she go back to being the strong Prue her sisters expected from her? It didn't seem likely after yesterday, when she sobbed over a few cuts.  
  
Piper watched her big sister, quietly eating breakfast. Who would she pick? Prue was her big sister, one of the people she loved most in the world. But now Piper was the big sister, and to tell the truth, Piper enjoyed being in charge. The change would be awkward. But how could she not pick Prue?  
  
Phoebe buttered herself a slice of toast. She had no idea what to do. Everything was spinning out of control it seemed. Prue or Paige? she asked herself. Her mind drew a blank. Prue or Paige?  
  
***********************  
  
I know, short chapter. I seriously do not know who the sisters pick. But who do you guys want? 


	7. Decisions

Prue stood up from the table. " I'm, uh, going to go, uh, upstairs."  
  
" Oh, Prue, you don't have to go," Phoebe said. Prue shook her head. " I'm going to go take a shower, get dressed…" she trailed off and walked out of the kitchen. Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
" So, who do you love more? Maybe they could buy us presents, and we'll see what we like best," Phoebe joked. Whoa, she thought. That was a lame joke, even for me.  
  
Piper glared at her sister. " God, Pheebs, can you take anything seriously? This is a life-and-death decision here."  
  
" Really, Piper? Well, gee, I guess I forgot!" Phoebe cried, her tone hysterical. Piper took in a deep breath.  
  
" I'm sorry, Pheebs. It's just-"  
  
" I know. I know."  
  
They were silent. " So," Phoebe began slowly, " uh, who do you think should be the, uh, the Third Charmed One?"  
  
" I think Paige should be it." Phoebe looked at her sister, surprised. When they first met each other, Piper wanted to kill Paige. In fact, she almost did.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Paige is more powerful than Prue." Piper's tone was medium loud, steady and emotionless. " She's telekinetic, she can orb now, and she'll be able to heal."  
  
Phoebe studied her sister and sighed. " That's not why you think she should stay."  
  
" Who do you think should stay?" Piper asked, trying to bury her fury.  
  
" Prue."  
  
" Why?"  
  
Phoebe paused. " Because…I don't know why."  
  
" That's a great answer."  
  
" Look, Piper, I don't really want to lose any of my sisters, OK? I just want everything to be back to normal!"  
  
" We're Halliwells, Pheebs. Normal isn't a word used too often here." Phoebe almost smiled. " You're right, though. This isn't fair."  
  
***********************  
  
" It was cruel of us to put this upon them," Divina said, glancing at the Halliwell manor. " Just because we could not solve our own differences."  
  
Caelestis nodded. " But when can we do now?' Bozidar inquired.  
  
" Help them," Chiela stated quietly.  
  
Engel gave her a look. " Do you have any ideas?"  
  
" Let them see the future," Leilani suggested. " Let them see what is to come."  
  
" That would give them too much information," Celio replied.  
  
" It could be painful," Ouraina agreed.  
  
" So is this!" boomed the usually quiet Chiela. She lowered her head in shame. " I apologize."  
  
" We forgive," the Seven answered.  
  
" If Chiela feels so strong about it, we should do it," Bozidar said. The Elders nodded.  
  
Caelestis also bowed his head. " Summon Leo." 


	8. The Future

Leo smiled at the woman as he got up from under her sink. " All fixed," he told her.  
  
" Thank you," she said with a smile. " And thank you for the advice. It's really helped me."  
  
" No problem."  
  
" How much do I owe you?"  
  
" Oh, no charge." Leo picked up his toolbox and walked out of the house. She'll make a great Whitelighter, he thought to himself. Once he got to the sidewalk her heard the chimes of the Elders' call. He frowned. He was still upset with the Elders for putting Piper and Phoebe in this awful position.  
  
The chimes rang again. " OK, ok," Leo muttered. He ducked behind a tree and orbed to the Elders' chamber.  
  
" Look," he said immediately up arrival, " I'm only here because you called me, all right? I still do not agree with your decision."  
  
" Leo," Chiela looked down upon him. He looked at his feet. " We have found a way to lessen their pain."  
  
He snorted. " Please."  
  
" Leo!" boomed Engel. He was enraged. " Do not anger us."  
  
" Just tell me what you have to say," Leo stated calmly. He wouldn't let his anger get the nest of him.  
  
Divina gazed upon the Whitelighter kindly. " To help with their decision, we will show two versions of the future to Piper and Phoebe: one with Prue, the other with Paige."  
  
Although he did not show it, Leo was shocked. The Elders never did anything like that.  
  
" Bring them here," ordered Caelestis. Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
***********************  
  
Phoebe looked up from her coffee cup. " You picked Paige?" she asked Piper, still in disbelief. Piper nodded. " Why?"  
  
" What if something happens?" Piper's eyes met Phoebe's as they spoke. "I don't think I can lose Prue again." She paused. " You chose Prue?"  
  
" Yes I did," Phoebe told her. " It's just…Prue was my big sister, besides you. I've known her forever. I think I'll-"  
  
Piper knew why Phoebe stopped. " Paige can't hear you here."  
  
" I think I'll miss Prue more than Paige." It was like acid on Phoebe's tongue. How could she choose a favorite sister? " I hate the Elders," she said to Piper.  
  
The older sister laughed. " Me too." They both began to laugh. Leo orbed in then.  
  
" Hi Leo," Piper greeted him. He looked solemn and her smile vanished. "More bad news?"  
  
" Not exactly," he explained. " The Elders want to help you with your choice."  
  
" They do? How?" Phoebe wondered. Leo rested his hands on both women's shoulders.  
  
" I'll explain when we get there," he said and the three orbed to the Elders. 


	9. With or Without Paige?

" Leo, what- whoa," Phoebe breathed when she opened her eyes. Swirling  
  
clouds in the purest shade of white surrounded her, Leo, and Piper. " Are we-?"  
  
"Welcome, Charmed Ones," a male voice welcomed them. The girls spun around to face a chocolate-skinned Elder dressed in flowing white robes. " I am Caelestis." He motioned to seven other gorgeous angels beside him. " We are the Elders."  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. Surprisingly, this was exactly what she thought the Elders would be like, right down to rings of gold around their heads. " So what are we doing here?" Piper asked suspiciously. " Want to kill off another sister?"  
  
A curly-haired man with skin the color of caramel sniffed. " We understand how you would be upset. However, we will not kill Paige." His tone became strangled when he said "Paige."  
  
" We wish to help you with your decision," an Asian seraph explained.  
  
" How?" Phoebe inquired. She didn't trust the Elders. They'd screwed up her life too many times to count.  
  
" To help with your decision," a fair blonde woman began, " we wish to show two versions of the future-one with Prue, the other with Paige."  
  
" Really?" Piper exclaimed. This might be helpful.  
  
A large cloud separated Phoebe and Piper from Leo and the Elders. "Imagine," Caelestis instructed, " that Prue did not die. You never met Paige, and she has no idea what a Charmed One even is." Phoebe and Piper began to feel dizzy…  
  
***********************  
  
Piper was standing at the bar in P3, wiping it with a wet cloth. " How'd I get here?" she wondered. Oh yeah, she realized. " I'm in the future. She noticed that P3 wasn't a club anymore. It was a restaurant. The décor was brighter and she noticed it was busy. Piper smiled. " Always good to know," she murmured cheerily.  
  
She saw something sparkle in the corner of her eye, the sapphire blue orbs of a Whitelighter. Maybe it was Leo, or Paige. Piper walked into the backroom to see who was appearing.  
  
When the orbs became human shaped, Piper gave a little gasp. A teenage girl stood there. She was maybe thirteen, with short brown hair, kind hazel eyes framed by chic glasses and a good-natured face. The girl gasped when she saw Piper and smiled. " Mom," she sighed, "you scared me."  
  
" Melinda?" The word was like honey on Piper's lips.  
  
" Uh, yeah," Melinda said. " Who else would I be?" She looked around. "Is Byron here yet?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. " Byron, my boyfriend." She took off her backpack and dropped it on a chair. " I'm gonna get something to eat."  
  
" Piper!" called out Phoebe from the restaurant. Piper looked out and saw a very-excited Phoebe. She was dressed in dress pants and a thin sweater. In front of her stood a shy little girl, about nine years old, who looked just like Phoebe.  
  
" Well, I just got back from the store," Phoebe explained with a grin. "You know, Halliwell Herbs and Charms? It's the most adorable shop, and it's so close to the school and Cole's law firm."  
  
" That's great, Pheebs. Who's this little angel?" Piper wondered, bending down on one knee to look the girl in the eyes. The little girl looked at Piper in surprise.  
  
" It's me, Grace, Aunt Piper," she told her aunt. " Who else would it be?"  
  
Piper smiled at the little girl and stood up again. " Where's Prue?"  
  
" Prue's on location. She's taking pictures of some new movie star." The future's turning out great, Piper thought.  
  
" Hey, Grace, why don't you go have a snack with Mel?" Phoebe suggested. Grace hurried off and Phoebe turned to Piper. " So this, this is pretty good, huh? I called Cole and asked him about our latest vanquishes. He said there have only been three in the last two years."  
  
" You're kidding!"  
  
" I'm not. There are barely any demons left and no Source has been in charge for the last fourteen years."  
  
Piper frowned slightly. " How about Paige? Do you know anything?"  
  
Phoebe motioned to the newspaper sitting on the bar, left by someone. It was the obituaries. Piper scanned it and saw Paige's name.  
  
" You're kidding," Piper breathed. " How?"  
  
" Murder. In her own apartment. She was unmarried and had no kids, though."  
  
Piper felt like her heart was being stamped on. " That's so sad."  
  
" I know," Phoebe agreed mournfully. She looked at the clock. " So do we get to eat dinner free here?"  
  
The middle sister smiled weakly. " Sure. Call Cole and I'll call Prue."  
  
" Prue is here," announced the older sister as she walked through the door. " I'm starving." Despite the pain of Paige's death, Piper couldn't help but smile. This was how life was supposed to go. Prue wasn't supposed to die. Everything would be all right.  
  
***********************  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen, her hair wrapped in a towel, dressed in Piper's bathrobe. " Hello?" she called. " Hello?"  
  
Blue orbs appeared. " Oh, Leo, I'm glad you're he-" It wasn't Leo. It was Paige.  
  
" Hey, Paige," Prue welcomed her. " What's up?"  
  
" Nothin'," she said, but apparently she was lying. Prue decided not to say anything. " Where are Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
" I don't know," Prue told her baby sister. " I just got out of the shower-"  
  
Something blinked in. " Hello," the warlock greeted them. A ball of energy collected in his palm. " If I kill you, I become the Source. So make things easy for me, will you?"  
  
Instead, Prue waved her hand, flinging the demon into the wall. " Energy ball!" called Paige, and the energy ball zipped into her hand. She tossed it at the demon, who blinked out of the way. He blinked behind Paige. An athame formed in his hand and he stabbed her before she could react.  
  
Prue tried to throw the demon into the wall, but he blinked away. She knelt beside Paige who gasped for breath. The older sister swallowed hard. " Leo!" she cried. "Leo!" 


	10. Hello Death

"Am I late?" Leo asked as he orbed into the backroom.  
  
" No," Piper said as she grabbed a plate. " We're just sitting down." She and Leo walked to a large table in the corner. Cole sat between Phoebe and Grace, helping her cut up her food. Melinda and Prue were discussing the power of exploding, the teen's new power. Piper set down a chicken dish and sat at the table with Leo. " Hey, Dad," Melinda greeted him.  
  
" Hi everybody," he said. Cole turned to Phoebe. "Did you read the paper today?"  
  
" A little. Why?"  
  
" They had an article about this woman, uh, Paige Matthews?"  
  
" That sounds familiar," Phoebe said. "She was murdered in her  
  
apartment."  
  
" That's what they believe what happened," Prue joined in the conversation. " Her body was gone. The police found scorch marks on the floor, like from fireballs."  
  
Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look, and Piper knew what they both were thinking: what would a demon want with Paige?  
  
A gust of wind blew through, perplexing the Halliwell family and the other customers. Two warlocks shimmered in, followed by a Darklighter and a figure in a black cloak.  
  
As the other customers ran out, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stood up. " Who the hell are you?" Prue asked. Cole hurried Grace into the backroom. Melinda and Leo also got up.  
  
" Oh, you don't know?" a deep womanly voice asked from beneath the cloak. The Darklighter shot out his poisonous arrow, hitting Leo in the chest. He crumbled to the ground. Melinda dropped beside her father, attempting to heal him.  
  
Prue tried to fling the cloaked woman into the wall, but she didn't move. Piper attempted to blow her up, but couldn't. " You can't kill me," the woman said as the warlocks began to throw energy balls at the Charmed Ones. " You know why?"  
  
Phoebe's blood ran cold. " Because you're our sister," she whispered. Paige lowered her hood, revealing pale skin and perfectly white eyes.  
  
Prue stared at Paige. " How can you be our sister?"  
  
" Mother had an affair with her Whitelighter," Paige explained, " and had me." Fire collected in her palm and Paige hurled it at Prue. Prue screamed as she fell. Her sisters ran to her.  
  
" Stop it, Paige," ordered Phoebe. Paige scowled. " How do you know my name?"  
  
" Not the point. How do you even know about magic?" Phoebe demanded to know.  
  
" Two days ago I was attacked by a demon and nearly died. Luckily a demon named the Seer brought me back to life as long as I swore I'd become a demon and I'd kill the Charmed Ones. Little did I know I'd be killing my own sisters."  
  
The Seer? thought Phoebe. The witch who helped put the Hollow away?  
  
The warlocks began to hurl fireballs at the witches. Piper blew them up. Leo sat up from Melinda's long but adequate healing and tried to heal Prue.  
  
" She's dead," Leo told the remaining Charmed Ones.  
  
" You killed her!" Piper cried. " You killed her!"  
  
" Just like I'll kill you," Paige snarled as she flung fire at her sisters. Both sisters fell to the ground. Piper felt her life slip away so slowly…  
  
***********************  
  
Paige gasped for breath as her vision went black. She could feel Prue hold her, try to stop the blood pouring from her. But she knew that it was her time to die. Instead of a sick fear she always thought she'd feel, she felt calm. Peaceful.  
  
" I'm sorry," Prue said, tears sliding down her face. " I'm so sorry."  
  
" Don't…be," Paige struggled to speak. " It is my…time to die." Paige gave her sister a smile. " I want to die properly…like you did." Prue sobbed even harder.  
  
" No, Paige!" she cried. " Leo! Leo! Get your ass down here and save my sister!"  
  
***********************  
  
Leo gazed at his wife, lying serenely on a bed of clouds. He felt her pain. Something in the future was going horribly wrong and he couldn't stop her pain.  
  
There was other pain inside him, though. It felt like he was dying. Leo realized he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't been listening to calls from Paige or Prue…  
  
" I think Paige is dying," he blurted out to the Elders as he orbed to the manor. Prue sat on the kitchen floor, cradling an unmoving Paige. Leo knelt beside her.  
  
" What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Warlock," Prue said between tears. " Heal her, Leo, heal her!"  
  
The Whitelighter put his hands over Paige, trying to mend her wounds. Her heartbeat was so weak, so delicate he was afraid to heal her. He could kill her.  
  
Nevertheless, he had to try. He gathered his magic and let it flow into Paige, trying to save her. Leo bit his lip slightly. He didn't want Prue to know he was worried. 


	11. The End

Leo bent over Piper, trying to heal her, but he was too late. Slowly the life seeped out of her. Melinda's tearful face and Leo's distraught stare were the last things she saw before her vision dimmed…  
  
Piper opened her eyes. She was in heaven, laying a cloud. Turning her head, she watched Phoebe opening her eyes. Phoebe looked at her. " Did we die?" she wondered.  
  
" No," Caelestis informed them. " You died in the future." He eyed them suspiciously. " I suppose you wish to see the other future."  
  
" No!" Phoebe shouted. The Eight Elders looked at her. Phoebe was shaking slightly. " There can't be anything worse than that."  
  
The Asian Elder nodded. " We must return you to Earth now."  
  
" Why?" Piper asked.  
  
One Elder bowed her head. " Something may happen that will remove the decision from your hands."  
  
***********************  
  
The Elders orbed Piper and Phoebe into the kitchen. They spotted Leo there, holding his hands over Paige's gushing wound.  
  
" Paige!" cried Piper. Phoebe and Piper rushed to her side. " Leo, heal her!"  
  
He bit his lip. " She's so close to death…I don't think I can."  
  
Piper placed her hand on top of Leo's. " Yes you can," she told him. Phoebe placed her hand on Piper's. Prue shakily put her palm on top.  
  
The gold orb that came out of Leo's hand was brighter than ever before. It blinded the three sisters and their Whitelighter. When the light faded Paige opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi guys," she greeted them, sitting up like nothing happened. " What's going on?"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at her, awestruck, and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
***********************  
  
Paige went to bed early that night. Prue also was fast asleep. Piper and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.  
  
" So, we've made our decision, right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper nodded. " We'll tell them tomorrow."  
  
***********************  
  
" Mmm," commented Paige as she walked into the kitchen. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of fresh pancakes. " Smells yummy."  
  
Piper smiled as she flipped the pancake on to the dish. Phoebe picked it up and set it on the table.  
  
" What's the occasion?" wondered Prue as she stepped in.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. " I don't know, maybe our dead sister came by for a visit and we're really excited?" Prue rolled her eyes but grinned anyway.  
  
Piper cleared her throat. " Phoebe and I, we've, uh, come to a decision." She sat at the table next to Phoebe. Prue and Paige sat down too.  
  
" We saw our future if Prue lived…" Piper began.  
  
" Let's just say it wasn't cheery," Phoebe finished.  
  
" Prue, I'm sorry," Piper told her big sister.  
  
Prue shook her head. " Don't be. If I were really meant to live, wouldn't I be alive right now?"  
  
" Very wise," mused Phoebe.  
  
" That's high praise from a girl with a degree in psychology," Paige teased.  
  
" So as long as everything's set, let's just enjoy the visit, OK?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Good idea," Prue agreed. The sisters began to eat breakfast.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
( Yes, I enjoy a sappy ending. So sue me. Wait! I didn't mean that!) 


End file.
